The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of raspberry plant, botanically known as Rubus idaeus ‘Koplinberry’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Koplinberry’. ‘Koplinberry’ is grown for fruit production and is particularly well suited for homeowners and garden market use in Georgia.
‘Koplinberry’ was discovered by one of the Inventors as a chance seedling in a garden in Atlanta, Ga., in 2007. ‘Koplinberry’ resulted from the open pollination of raspberry plants of unknown varieties that were growing in the Inventor's garden and the parentage is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by division of rooted canes in Atlanta, Ga. in summer of 2010. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division of rooted canes and in vitro propagation initiated by meristem tissue has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.